(xxx) Bathroom
by Eve111
Summary: Lust. That's what it was... lust. Thoughts of Sparklez size entering him slowly filled his mind, causing him to tighten below the waist. Oh Notch. "S-Sparklez?" He stammered. "Uh.. do you think we could... go home now?" What if Ant got horny? :P. SparkAnt relationship, CaptainSparklez/AntVenom. Yaoific/slash/smut. Don't like don't read.


SparkAnt relationship, yaoific. Slash/Smut… yeah ok I'll leave it at that.

RP with Rockie, because she is awesome.

Just be aware, this is definitely M-rated. You might want a box of tissues you perves :P

•••

Ant moaned at the strange burning sensation coming from his crotch. He rarely felt anything of the sort. It felt good but... it also felt as though it needed... _satisfying_. But how? Ant groaned again. Lust. That's what it was... lust. Thoughts of Sparklez size entering him slowly filled his mind, causing him to tighten below the waist. Oh Notch. "S-Sparklez?" He stammered. "Uh.. do you think we could... go home now?"

Sparklez turned his attention to Ant, placing a hand on the other's shoulders. The two of them had just been hanging out in the park, and they had just been sitting on a bench, relaxing, it was their day off from work from the machinima. "What's wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned. He didn't want him to feel awkard or uncomfortable. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Ant shifted sightly under the other's arm. The way Sparklez' contact felt against his skin was… different. It felt warm, and far nicer than he remembered. "Not exactly… More…. _uncomfortable_."

Sparklez just blinked, not fully understanding what the other was trying to imply. "Well, if you want to go back home now, then okay..." He moved to stand up, holding a hand out to the other and continued, "C'mon, let's go, then,"

Ant shifted uncomfortably, before grasping the other's hand firmly within his own, and pulling himself up. "Anyway to catch a taxi or something?" He _really_ didn't want to risk his boner being seen in public. Of all the days he had decided not to wear jeans... "I'm not sure I... have the ... energy to walk."

Sparklez frowned. Arlight, he was really worried now. First Ant said that he was uncomfortable, and know he was telling him that he didn't even had the energy to walk. "Ant, Ant, what wrong? Are you feeling sick or something? Tell me." Sparklez said, worry clear in his voice.

Ant winced. He didn't want to tell Sparklez that _he_ was _horny_! "Can we _please_ just catch a taxi and go home! I'm kinda desparate! I'll tell you when we get there!"

Sparklez sighed at the other's stubborness. As much as he wanted to demand the other to tell him what was wrong, he felt like it wasn't a good idea to argue with the other. "Alright, come on then, we'll just go out to the mainstreet or something and get a taxi there. Or do you need me to carry you?"

Ant's eyes widened. Definetly _not_ at a time like this. "No!" He said, and immediately regretted it. His tone of voice made him sound so submissive! He winced. "Oh Notch dammit.. Let's just go out to the street! I _have_ to get home... _now_!"

Sparklez flinched at the other's outburst. "Alright, alright, fine.. I was just worried, you know?" Sparklez defended. "Okay, let's go then, come on." He said as he took ahold of the other's hand and led him away.

Ant felt his cheeks redenning at the other's firm grip. Oh Notch... He coud imagine that hand stroking his... '_No Ant! Stop!_' Now was not the time to think about it. "TAXI!" Ant screamed. Darn... He was actually horny! _Extremely_ horny! Especially for the first time in his life!

Sparklez stared at the other with wide eyes. "Ant! It's alright! Just calm down okay? We'll be home soon okay?" He said, putting a soothing hand on the other's shoulder, and, when a cab drove and stopped in their general location, he gestured for the other to get on first.

•••

Ant bolted into the house and down the hallway into the bathroom, immediately undoing his belt and letting his pants flop loosely to the floor. His manhood bounced free, and Ant lifted his hands around it. Well damn... He had forgotten how to do this. Sparklez had done it so many times that now... Shit. There was only really one way to get rid of this bulge. Ant dropped his hands to his sides, sighing.

"Ant! Are you okay?" Sparklez yelled as he made his way towards the bathroon when he saw that the other had just literally bolted there from all the way across the house. He tried to open the door but found it to be locked. "Notch, Ant. What's wrong? Tell me.."

Ant sighed, falling backwards onto the toilet seat. There was no point in denying it - he really had no clue what to do. Straining to lean forward, he flicked the lock open and fell backwards again. "Just come in Sparklez... I can't do much about it anyway."

Sparklez, somwhat weary, turned the knob, and pushed the door open. "Ant, are you-" There was a brief pause as the other looked at him, then at the ground where Ant had left his pants, and then at Ant's crotch... "Oh." The other concluded.

Ant looked down, his face turning bright red. Despite having been naked in front of the other before, he felt so _exposed_. "Uh… Sparklez.. Can you help me with it?" Notch this felt so strange!

Sparklez slid his hand down Ant's waist, growling slightly when his hand neared the other's crotch. "What? Do you want me to jerk you off?" There was a brief pause, as he waited for the other to reply.

He didn't think it was possible, but Ant felt his face turn an even brighter red. "Uh... I..." Ant felt himself twitch in anticipation as the other's hand neared him, brushing against his tip slightly. He felt so ashamed to have this feeling, yet he couldn't help but crave more than just an ordinary touch... "Can you do... any _more_ than just that?"

Sparklez ran his fingers along the other's cock, lightly brushing against the tip of the other's rod as his hand traveled up the other's length. "Well then, tell me. What do you want?" Sparklez said, as his hand squeezed the other's dick lightly, and began pumping the other's hardness.

"Ngh- Sparklez..." Ant moaned, his hips bucking automatically into the other's hand. Oh Notch... He was teasing. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted, he just wanted to hear it. That asshole... Ant moaned again. He didn't really have much of a choice; if he didn't carry through with what Sparklez wanted, he wouldn't get what he himself wanted. He inhaled slowly, shakily, before exhaling. "F-Fuck me... Please."

Sparklez grinned, satisfied with the other's answer, before bringing the other in front of a wall and pushing the other against it lightly. Forcing the other's forehead agaisnt the white tiles of the wall, he softly bit on the other's ear, and whispered, "As you wish." Sparklez softly lapped at the reddened area of the other's ear, before pulling away slightly to undo his belt, cussing at it, before pushing his own pants and undergarment down. Damn, and he was just only getting hard.

Ant gasped as soon as he felt the cool of the walls tiles against his bare legs, and moaned, relaxing his body in order to allow the other to move him freely. It was one of the few times where he wasn't fighting, or trying to fight, against the other's forceful pushing and pulling. He cringed slightly as he felt the other's teeth against the thin skin of his ear, and gasped in exhilaration

One hand on the other's waist, he slid his other hand down the other's inner thigh, letting it roam on the soft flesh. He bit down on the other's shoulder blades in blind lust, as if that would help keep the other in place, or to prevent the other from moving too much. Not that he needed to anyways, with the other being so submissive, but Sparklez really wasn't going to complain. It saved him time and energy not having to 'fight' the other just to get what he wanted. Instead, the other was _asking_ him for it now.

Ant cried out as the other's teeth sank hard into his shoulder. Sparklez was always so rough, but for once Ant wasn't going to fight back. He was afraid that protesting might result in the other leaving him to fend for himself. Ant glanced back at the other, eyes bulging at Saprklez's size. It always surprised him. Not that it was likely he would leave. Not after he had grown _that much_ in size.

As Sparklez ran his tounge over the bite marks he'd left behind, his right hand hand slowly made its way to the other's ass. He slid one finger in between the other's buttocks, rubbing roughly agaisnt the other's hole as his left hand that had been sliding agaisnt the other's thigh trailed upwards, towards his crotch, and started to fist the other's cock, just as Sparklez forced a finger into the other's hole. Damn... the other was always so _tight._..

Ant cringed as he felt the other's fingers slowly easing into him. It always felt so _rough_ at the beginning. He bit his tongue when the other's fist rammed into his sensitive balls, and pushed his face against the wall, trying to hold in the pain building up inside. "Oh Notch Sparklez!" He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. It felt so wrong to have been the one asking for it... But it felt _so good_.

Sparklez gently wriggled his finger that he'd forced up the other's rectum, smirking when he felt the other tighten, and twitched. Snaking his fingers up and down the other's rod, he started to trail soft, butterfly kisses along the other's shoulders, wanting more of the other's reaction to his touch.

Ant cringed, moaning as his back arched, forcing his chest against the cool of the wall. "Ah... Sparklez... I-" Ant moaned as the other's fingers gently ran along his length, sending ripples of pleasure through his body. Ant struggled to hold in his shaking as he felt Sparklez lips tracing kisses along his back. Oh Notch... It felt so much better than it should. He only wished that the other would enter him already... He needed this so badly, like _never_ before. "Please..." Ant whimpered, looking back at Sparklez slowly. "Please."

Sparklez silenced the other by forcing a second finger up the other's hole, stretching him. Fuck. Just hearing the other moan made him horny as fuck... Panting a little himself, he removed his hand that was jerking the other off in order to place it on the other's hips, guiding the other's hips into a position where it will make it easier for him to penetrate the other. "Well? Do you like me finger fucking you?" Sparklez whispered as he crooked his fingers, trying to find the other's sweet spot.

Ant moaned, his eyes slowly shutting as he struggled to control the slow spasms starting from his core, their strength climbing each time Sparklez' fingers moved inside him. Ant opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped his lips was a series of letter sounds and moans, all stringed together. Notch this was just... too much. "Ngh-" Ant screwed his eyes shut, pushing his body down and back slightly in an attempt to have more of the other's fingers inside of him.

Sparklez grinned, thrusting his fingers into the more than willing body below him, roughly running his fingers against the other's walls and occasionally brushing his fingers up against the other's prostate teasing. When the other's moan and groans became too much, Sparklez thrusted his fingers into the other one last time, before withdrewing them. Grabbing his own cock with his free hand, he rubbed the thick rod agaisnt the other's entrance, his precum lubricating the other, even if only by a little.

Ant threw his head back each time the other's fingers brushed against his prostate, causing him to shudder lightly. His body was shaking ever so lighly when he felt the other's shaft-head rubbing gently against his dry entrance. Was he going bare-back? Ant gritted his teeth. He wasn't in any mood to protest - at the moment he only wanted to feel the other stabbing hard into him. Ant hesitated... Maybe going bareback wasn't such a good idea, despite the lust controlling his urges. "Sparklez I-" Ant didn't get time to finish his sentence as his screams filled the air.

Fingers digging hard into the other's hips, Sparklez resisted the urge to just pound into the other hard right there and then, and instead, he bit down on a curse as he tried to calm himself from thrusting. _Notch_ the other felt like a gosh darn vice around him! He groaned, resting his forehead against the other's shoulder. As much as he wanted to do the other right now, he didn't want to tear his partner apart, so he paitiently waited for the other's cries and sobs of pain to cease.

Ant's quivering body slowly came to a halt as he inhaled and exhaled at a calm, steady rate. The thoughts had somewhat disappeared, but his hardness certainly hadn't. The feeling of being filled by the other would have been so much better if they had used proper lube. "S-Sparklez… W-Why didn't you…" Ant squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head furiously, still panting hard. A slight amount of pain was still there, and Ant did _not_ want it to get bigger. Unfortunately there was no choice. The only way to get the pleasure he craved would be to live through the pain. Ant clawed at the wall, searching for something to grab onto. He needed this now. There was no going back.

Sparklez gasped at the other's tightness. "But you'll like it, won't you?" He breathed into the other's ears, his fingers digging into the other's hips and thigh. Sparklez grinded his hips as a test, grunting as he did so. Ant felt so tight around him... Snaking one hand in front of the other and onto the other's crotch, Sparklez softly ran his fingers along the other's crotch, trying to distract him so that he would be able to enter the other fully without causing too much pain.

Ant panted hard, his frame shaking with each breath. _Like_ it? It would be nice indeed but.. the pain. Ant closed, his eyes, swallowing hard, and pushing his body up against the wall in such a manner htat he could not be jostled too much. He shuddered slightly under the other's gentle touch, his eyes lulling into the back of his head. "Alright." He managed to gasp out. "I .. I think... that's-"

Gripping the other's hips so tightly that it was bound to leave bruises on the other's skin, Sparklez started to move, burrying himself inside the other, gasping as the other suddenly tightened. "Uhn- Ant... try to relax... It'll feel better soon." He said, attempting to thrust his hips forward.

Ant was biting his lip so hard it was near bleeding. He whimpered quielty, clawing at the wall. _Notch_! _Why_ was he _so tense_? Granted that he had never asked the other for this before but.. why was it affecting him _so much_? Ant opened his eyes, focusing solely on the white tiles in front of him as he attempted to control his breathing. It still felt good being filled... and he still needed more. Time to live through the pain. "Ok." Ant said, his eyes squeezing shut. "Go!"

Sparklez grunted, and moved his hips slightly, trying to angle his trust so that it will hit Ant's prostate and make it less painful for the other. He inhaled sharply, before thrusting his hips forward.

Ant winced at the sudden friction, and cried out when he felt Sparkle'z size striking sharp against his wall, pleasure now overwhelming the pain. "Mmh- Sparklez..." Ant groaned, his voice low and long. _Now_ it was better. If there was blood... well, they could deal with that later, but now.. he needed Sparklez to continue moving.

Moving at a signifigantly faster pace now, Sparklez thrusted in and out of the other, trying to stike the other's sweetspot with each thrust. He grunted at the friction generated as his cock slid in and out of the other, rubbing agaisnt the other's walls as the other tightened and loosened ocaasionally. Both of his hands were now on the other's hips, pulling them towards him as he trusted forward, into the other, trying to bring the other closer to him and trying to burry himself deep within the other with every thrust.

Ant moaned as he felt his body slowly gave way, beginning to slouch over and sieze up in orgasm. He was twitching like nuts when the other slammed forward extra hard, filling him with immense pleasure and ecstasy, and that was when he gave way, his cum spraying against the tiles and oozing down slowly onto the ground. Ant gasped, and let his body slowly slide down the wall, ending up in a heap on the floor with his ass still projected into the air.

Sparklez groaned out his orgasm, burying his face into the other's back, and only just realized that the two of them had slid down onto the floor. Slowly, he gently hoisted the other up, supporting the other, laying the other agaisnt the wall, one hand on the other's hips and the other agaisnt his chest, Sparklez placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. "So? Do you feel better now?" He asked, teasingly.

Ant moaned quietly, leaning over so that his head was now resting on Sparklez slightly moist lap. "Yeah." He muttered. "Much better." Ant slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at the other Minecrafter. "Thanks."

Sparklez brought his hand onto the other's head, and gingerly ran his fingers along the other's hair. Grinning, he softly spoke into the other's ears. "You're welcome."


End file.
